The present invention disclosed herein relates to a laser (laser beam) generating device, and more particularly, to a wavelength tunable external cavity laser generating device.
As society and technology are in advance, the kinds of contents consumed are diversified and their amounts also are increased. The increasing amounts of contents require developments of communication technology used for delivering the contents.
As one of mass communication technologies, optical communication has been researched and developed. The optical communication converts a transmit signal into a light at the transmitter, transmits the converted signal as a light through a medium such as an optical cable, and then converts the received optical signal into an original signal at the receiver.
The typical one of the optical communication technologies is a Wavelength Division Multiplexing Passive Optical Network (WDM-PON). The WDM-PON requires a wavelength tunable laser.